Ask The CreepyPastas!
by SkullKid001
Summary: Join the CreepyPastas and ask them all the questions I know you have floating around in your brain! Go ahead and don't be shy! They can't hurt you, even if they make threats! So come on in and go ahead! Rated T for swearing and love intrest asks. (I know you'll ask them . )
1. Chapter 1

OHEMGEE YOU GUYS! WHAT IS THIS YOU ASK? Ohhhhhhh~ This, Well, this is an ASK CREEPYPASTAS! AWW YEEAAAHHH! But, the only way you can ask is through reviews. :D (I know the rules say 'No Q AND A'S' And all dat shit, BUT I DON'T CARE! :D but if people start hating this and reporting it or something I will make it just questions my friends ask and P.M's, sorry guests. ((I might do anons fur you or just empty questions though :D)) So, ask through reviews and stuff, and read on! If you want any charries added, then I'll put them in, But I might not okay? Becuase theres only some charries I know...XD I need to do moar research... XP anyways, the CP charries (so far) are:

1. Jeffery Alan Woods (A.K.A. Jeff the killer XD)

2. BEN Drowned

3. Eyeless Jack

4. Masky

5. Hoodie

6. Slendy :D

7. Splendy XDDD

8. Trendy

9. ...Offendy... DX

10. Jane Xp

Plus my O.C. Lizzie (A.K.A Me, basically me in the form of her) and thats all for now! THOSE ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE YOU CAN ASK! FOLLOW THE RULES AND ONLY ASK THOSE PEOPLE (So far, just ask which peeps you want added and I'll see what I can do) AND READ ON! Please ask, I can't do this without questions!

Me: *Walks in and sits down* Ok, Herrow peoples, thank you for coming!

Jeff: YOU MADE ME COME!

Me: Shut up, Jeff. If you didn't want to vome then you should never have existed.

Jeff: *mumbles something and shuts up*

Me: Okay! Scince I don't have any fodder for questions right now, I'll ask some of my own! Yay! I'll answer any of you guys' questions later.

BEN: *opens mouth as if to say something*

Me: BEN! I SAID I'LL ANSWER YOUR QUESTION LATER! *sighs* Ok. Now, my question.

What do you guys think of this?

BEN: I think It's STUPID.

Me: SHADDUP BEN!

Jeff: I do too.

Me: YOU GUYS ARE MEAN.

Masky: I think it's a good and entertaining Idea! As long as you feed Jack somehow...

Hoodie: *nods in agreement with Masky*

Eyeless Jack: Yeah.. I get HUNGRY. *winks his non-existent eye* And I guess it's a good idea. ;)

Me: *shudders slightly* Okayy... So, thats the only question I have right now, what questions do you have?

BEN: where's the toilet? I need to piss.

Me: Oh... EWWW... It' just down the hall and to the left.

BEN: *leaves*

Eyeless Jack: Can I have your-

Me: No. I need my kidneys.

EJ: *pouts*

Jeff: When can we leave?

Me: NEVER! No, just kidding, you actually get to leave as soon as your questions are finished, BUT YOU HAVE TO COME BACK! Only as soon as I get enough questions, though.

Jeff: *sighs and looks around the room annoyed*

Hoodie: *whispers in Masky's ear*

Masky: *laughs and nods* He said When's the next time we're coming?

Me: Well, I don't actually know, it's just when i get enough question fodder and I can update next, I guess, Hoodie. :)

BEN: *comes back in* Ahhh~ So,whats happening now?

Me: *shudders* Uh... You guys can leave... SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

Others: *mumbles goodbyes and leave*

Okay! So you guys really do need to review and ask questions, you can't just read it then wait for next chapters! I mean, what?! So anyways, ask, and REVIEW~!

Also, here are the people you can ask again, and you can only add new charries after the next chapter:

1. Jeffery Alan Woods (A.K.A. Jeff the killer XD)

2. BEN Drowned

3. Eyeless Jack

4. Masky

5. Hoodie

6. Slendy :D

7. Splendy XDDD

8. Trendy

9. ...Offendy...

10. Jane

11. Me/My O.C, Lizzie.

:D SEE YOU NEXT UPDATE MAH PEEPS! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Oi! What did I tell you guys! You need to ask questions! But, I did get some so thats good! :D But, if you read this, and you like it, THEN ASK A QUESTION! It doesn't matter if it's rude, or if it's a *sigh* ...love intersest question... just ask away! And I will not answer any question twice. So if you read a question, then DON'T ASK IT AGAIN! GAWD!

Anyways, let's get on with the questions! yay!

Me: Hey all you guys! How's it going? Because we now have some questions!

Jeff: *sighs and rolls his eyes* Ohhh great.

Me: SHUT UP JEFFERY!

Jeff: *rolls eyes again but shuts up*

BEN: *snickers* soooo... Whats the first question?

Me: Oh! Well... *shuffles the papers beside her and picks up one* The first question is from GigglingFangirl:

What to inquire...? Whats the most disturbing fic you've all heard about yourselves? And I mean in a lemon way...

BEN: GROSS! WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT?!

Jeff: Also, what kind of name is that? Jeez. You should change it to something else.

BEN: still! What kind of-

Me: JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION YOU IDIOTS!

Eyeless Jack: Well, I think that she needs to be a bit more specific, but I think that all the fanfics ANYONE writes about us are HORRIBLE. I mean, imagine having a fanfiction written about YOU?

Me: *gasps* OHMYGAWD THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!

BEN: *pinches the bridge of his nose* Oh god... And also, How do you know that 'GigglingFangirl' Is a girl, Eyeless?

EJ: Dude. The name is GigglingFanGIRL emphisis on the GIRL!

BEN: Fair enough. *shugs*

Jeff: *face-palms*

Me: Okay, okay Girls, you're all pretty, but seriously, amyone of you apart from EJ got anything on any SPECIFIC fics?

All others: *silent*

Me: No? Okay! So, next question! This one is from Soul10281(or Soul .R.D. Lockheart): For all the creepypastas, how old are you guys? because I'm wondering all time.

Jeff: Well, we're all either 16, 17, 18 or even 19. Apart from Slendy, he's ANCIENT.

Slends: *glares at Jeff*

Jeff: *grins at him*

Slendor: But I'm the eldist!

Me: I DON'T GIVE A JELLICLE FUCK. YOU ALREADY ANSWERED THE QUESTION! SO LETS MOVE THE FUCK ON!

BEN: ...Jellicle..? Pfft! *starts laughing*

Me: S-shut up BEN! It's a poem we're learning in school!

Jeff: PSSHHTTT! SCHOOL! I quit school at thirteen!

Me: thats because you went insane, Jeff.

Jane: yes, he's insane, and ugly. Unlike me.

Jeff: *growls* I'LL ALWAYS BE PRETTIER THAN YOU! FUCK OFF!

Jane: Yeah right, dumbass.

Jeff: *starts fighting with her*

Masky: O-oh, and Jeff forgot, we stop aging in our late teens or twenties, the proxies, of course, so thats why we're all those ages...

Me: Okay! This is getting really chaotic, so, we'll end this chapter here! Bye!

BEN and EJ: fight, fight, fight!

Jane & Jeff: *practically killing eachother*

Masky & Hoodie: *both hiding under a table and talking about something*

Me: uhhh... yup... BYE! Review~

Wilson! How many questions did we get done?

Uhh... two, sir.

Thats HORRIBLE! How many do we have?

Uhh... two, sir.

WHAT? SEND OUT THE ARMY OFFICERS TO EVERY PERSON THAT READ THIS STORY AND DIDN'T ASK A QUESTION OR REVIEW!

...yes sir...

You see? You'll get blown up if you don't review! (Jk, jk, ...or am I?)

SO ASK SOME SHIT TO THESE GUYS! THIS ISN'T THERAPY, THIS IS A Q AND A!


End file.
